


【鸣佐】遗忘在山洞里的秘密

by Summertiannu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertiannu/pseuds/Summertiannu
Summary: R18，触手play，叔鸣X蛇窟佐





	【鸣佐】遗忘在山洞里的秘密

大蛇丸给他的新任务是探索泷之国西边的一个森林，据说里面孕育着生命力极强的生物。

佐助冷淡地带上草薙剑走了，大蛇丸喜欢研究富有生命力的东西，但他认为这是一个无聊的任务。

这个森林确实非常茂盛，有很多动物都在这里活动，树木也都长得遮天蔽日般的高。人类很少在这里活动，究其原因大概是这里实在是太偏僻了，离这里最近的一个村子也要走大半天。

森林极大，佐助一时半会儿还无法完成任务。眼见霞光过早地散尽，黑云奔放野性地舔舐着天空，雷光从刺探着那片浓黑，马上就要下雨了。佐助在周围砍了几根木头作柴，抱着它们进了这个山洞。

怕雨淋进来，佐助刻意深入山洞内部，才用火遁点燃木头。暖黄的光只能照亮一小块区域，佐助这时才发现这个山洞有多大。山洞口离他已经很远了，依稀看见一个光点。而他正处于山洞的中部，或者是中前部。明亮的篝火衬出更大片的黑，山洞的深处依然模糊一片。

外面确实开始落雨，并且声势很快就浩大起来，雷声裹着雨点炸裂开，闪电与沉闷的空气交织在一起。但是由于距离较远，声音不甚清晰，反而被柔化得淅沥又潮湿。佐助盯着那一簇摇曳的火，心里难得的平静。这么大的雨，张牙舞爪，威风凛凛，却丝毫淋不到自己。这个隐秘而宽大的空间和跳动的火光、篝火燃烧时细小的炸裂声给了他久违的安全感。山洞并不干燥，佐助可以看到洞壁有水滑过，不时也有小水珠从洞顶滴落。加上又是雨夜，阴冷的氛围更加浓郁。可篝火在带来亮光的同时也带来一点热量。佐助并不是畏寒的人，这点温暖足够他能......  
他能什么？雨还在下，雷也没停，火还在烧，伴随着水滴滴落的声音，他感到了温柔绵长的睡意。于是他把剑放到身前，慢慢地阖上双眼。

 

......嗯？佐助被一阵黏腻的触感激醒，之前的火已经灭掉了，而缠绕在他身上的是...？

“千鸟流！”佐助连忙从全身释放出雷属性查克拉，缠在他身上的东西被顿时被烤焦，在短暂闪烁的电光里佐助看到的东西让他猛地一惊。

不会吧...佐助立刻开启写轮眼进入战斗，吐出几颗火球向前方试探，那家伙立刻着火，痛苦地扭动着。在火光的映照下映入眼中的竟是...竟是一片触手！

惊愕之余又有触手从后面袭来，佐助扭身一转堪堪闪过，但更多的触手缠了上来。佐助暗想不妙，之前火球打上的触手马上断掉，没烧一会儿火球便随着化成灰的触手熄灭了，视野又重新转黑。

佐助没办法只能又使出火遁，并四处寻找他的剑，发现草薙剑竟被一条触手胡乱卷得老高。气恼的他用千鸟切断那东西拿回了他的剑，挥剑转身又斩断几根触手。但这奇怪的生物再生能力超强，断截面又立马生出新的触须，锲而不舍地涌上来。

佐助看着这大片蠕动的异类，一时竟乱了阵脚。写轮眼可以洞察出对手查克拉的脉络，这突然冒出的东西，查克拉量是他从未见到过的。

“极强的生命力...”佐助想到在他走前大蛇丸阴阳怪气的那番话。这东西的查克拉确实是...太多了，佐助无法看出它们的本源在哪，这些红色藤蔓状的触手就像是凭空从洞壁里生出来似的，并且源源不断，数量越来越多。佐助把雷属性查克拉注入剑身，尽力地朝洞口挥砍，可这动作并未持续多久，佐助明显察觉到自己的手臂变得酸软迟钝，连附在草薙剑上的查克拉也都减弱了不少。

一只触手缠上左臂，佐助厌恶地挥剑想要反击，没想到后面触手直接把这把剑夺去然后直接扔出了洞口！佐助大惊，没料想腿上腰上也缠上触手，一使力，他竟被迫悬在了半空！

“混蛋！”佐助骂道，又想放出忍术，但身上的雷光只闪了闪就平息了，反倒是左肩的那个地方无法克制地疼痛了起来，并且已经有黑色的咒印从那里冒了出来，灼烧般的疼痛感马上布满整个胸膛。

“哈啊......”他忍不住发出呻吟。

不是幻术，佐助恨恨地闭上眼。动作越来越迟疑，无力感渐渐遍布全身，附在身上的这些触手，貌似还会吸取查克拉？太糟糕了，佐助努力调动剩余的全部查克拉封印在左肩上的咒印里，那些黑色的纹路总算是退了回去。

睁开眼，艳红的血勾玉已经消失，但少年墨色的瞳孔不复往日平静，被疼痛刺激出的眼泪蒙在上面，倒有点迷茫无助的味道。灼烧感慢慢消减，咳是身上使不出一点力气。佐助艰难地想要抬起手，却发现那触手已经把自己裹得动弹不得，有其它触手往胸前探去，抚弄骚动，然而丝毫不见其发出攻击。

“哈啊！什...什么！”佐助正要被这奇怪的举动弄得不耐烦的时候腰上的注连绳已然被解开随意丢弃，而裤子也被猛地扯下，一只触手在身后的小穴旁游走顶弄，与此同时胸前的两根触手也向乳珠探去，虽然只是在乳晕边抚慰挤按，却仍然能让这个未经人事的少年惊慌不已。

挣脱间宽大的白衣已经滑下肩膀，又被触手胡乱撕扯拉开，竟有凌乱的美感。触手身上带着透明的粘液，游走间已然在胸部留下了滑腻的一片，下身的衣物也被触手粗暴地扯掉，臀部被这湿冷的东西辗转抚弄。这些家伙，搞什么啊......

后穴被触手玩弄的不适感让佐助暗自咬紧嘴唇，想要夹紧双腿，但缠绕在腿上的红色藤蔓硬是把两腿拉出一个羞耻的M型，一根稍粗的藤蔓直接插了进去，痛感袭来，佐助剧烈地挣扎了几下又被触手紧紧铐牢，呻吟在喉咙里滚动几下还是泄了出来。在体内作恶的触手像是知道自己不受待见后慢慢地退了出来，佐助刚想松一口气，一只同样粗大的触手竟然刺入口中，蛮横地抽插起来。

“呜呜！”惊慌的少年更加用力地试图挣脱触手的束缚，可那些灵活的怪异生物显然是不想让他如愿，眼见少年素白的身体被生生勒出好几道红痕，触手渐渐松了点力度，但韧性极佳的它们牵制住力量流失得极快的、简直可以说是手无缚鸡之力的少年是没问题的。触手在少年湿热柔软的口腔内兴风作浪，甚至深入到喉咙。佐助最开始还能含糊地发出抗拒的声音，到最后连声音也被堵住，连呼吸都有点困难。他被噎得双目含泪，模糊的视线里还是那片可恨的触手。就在佐助觉得他快要窒息时，触手突然在口腔内注入了大量的液体。即使是想抵抗也没有办法，触手坏心眼地堵住他的嘴巴，他下意识地就将那些液体吞了进去。

“咳…咳嗯！呃啊….”占据少年口腔的触手满意地退了出去，些许白色的液体被带了出来，挂在少年的嘴角，触手将尖端的液体胡乱而恶意地涂抹在少年因缺氧而潮红的脸上，连黑发和沾着泪滴的睫毛也挂上了这些怪异而充满色情暗示的白液。好不容易有了呼吸的自由，佐助几乎是贪婪地呼吸着这片潮湿而阴冷空气，刚才口腔被强硬地侵入他甚至连呼吸都要忘记，窒息所带来头晕眼黑还在持续，濒死而重生的感觉让他浑身战栗。

但是很快的，一根触手再次侵入后穴，它要细一点儿，所以进入得并不困难。佐助这时察觉身体有点不对劲，除了他刚才发现的力量流失了很多，还有胸前两颗果实渐渐充血硬挺，甚而他被触手玩弄乳粒的时候会情不自禁地……

“呜啊！”后穴里的那根触手不知是戳弄到了哪个地方，一股陌生的酥麻感电流般蔓延全身，乳头被玩弄所带来的快感让他不住地发抖，而身体也像是被扔进了火炉一般滚烫。一声羞耻而充满快意的呻吟诚实地从那张嫣红微肿的嘴里吐露出来，宇智波佐助困窘地闭上眼，沾着泪挂着白液的眼睫不住的轻颤。

那里……勃起了……

少年粉色青涩的阴茎硬挺起来，立马有触手缠绕其上，再抚慰套弄，连双丸也被好好照顾到。未尝过情欲的他简直要忍不住泄出来。

“嗯…放…放开我…”

事已至此，宇智波佐助还是不知道这些怪异而生命力旺盛的红色藤蔓困住他的意义是什么，若是想要杀死他，这群生物简直不费吹灰之力。但它们也仅仅是“困住”了他，好吧…除了迫使他喝下不明液体，然后…然后这是在…侵犯他？

少年的思考很快被在后孔里为非作歹的触手给打断了，像是有灵气又充满恶意般的不停顶弄那个令少年瑟瑟发抖的地方，佐助的双手被触手缠绕着被迫举得高过脑袋，其它的藤蔓或是游走在手臂或是作弄着乳尖，佐助不自觉地扭动着腰，但腰上也很快重新覆上藤蔓，冰凉黏腻的触感让他抖得更厉害了。

确实很热，对于少年来说，他几乎觉得自己已经发烧了。脸上的红潮不减还增，身体蒙上薄薄的一层汗，全身透着粉色，像是快要成熟的桃子。连空气也变得灼热，可作怪的触手虽然冰冷，却并不让他觉得好受一点，甚至煽风点火似的让这具身躯更加滚烫。

黏糊的触手几乎把穴腔弄得湿淋淋，甚至在抽插顶弄的时候带出水声，佐助连耳根也红透了，只盼是此时失去听觉，或者连触感快感一并丢掉。在佐助遐想之际，又一根触手插了进来，两根触手在调教得湿热软滑的穴内来回戳弄，少年简直要惊呼出声。

“啊…啊嗯…住手！”两根触手在体内搅弄滚动，腰部被粗壮的藤蔓缠绕挑逗，连大腿根部也覆上触手，佐助只觉得大脑和思想都被搅拌得黏腻腻晕乎乎，抑制不住的眼泪从泛着媚色的眼角滑落，沾着白灼的清秀的脸染上了意乱情迷的味道。

就在这时，在胸前游走撩拨的触手的头部突然变尖，刺进了娇嫩的乳孔，佐助痛得脚趾都蜷缩起来。他不会承认的是，除了痛感，竟有陌生而刺激的快感。刺进乳孔的触手又在里面注射了一股温热的液体，少年只觉得自己的胸部像是要…像是涨起来了。

确认注射完毕后，刺进去的触手慢慢退了出来。少年的乳珠几乎肿大了一倍，红艳艳地挺立在胸膛，随着后穴被抽插的幅度小小地摇动着。触手又在乳晕和乳尖之间往复地撩拨挑逗，时不时又轻抚揉按酸胀疼痛的胸部，酥麻感和酸痛感让佐助头晕眼花，嫣红的嘴又不自觉地吐露出呻吟。

“哈啊…..呜…不要…”

佐助摇着头红着眼抗拒着，脸上的液体从尖俏的下巴滚落下来，滴得到处都是。胸前的触手尖忽地变成吸盘状，覆在肿胀红艳的乳粒上，一按一吸，竟然有白色的乳汁从里面流出，再被触手吸收。

“啊啊！这…这是！”

高潮那一瞬间佐助只觉得耳边一片轰鸣，眼前群魔乱舞的触手都被一道白光覆盖住。像溺水的人一样，他拼命地张开嘴巴呼吸，透明的涎水从嘴角流下，胸口起伏，一派失神恍惚的脆弱模样。超乎少年能承受的快感让他不住地痉挛，舒爽感和羞耻感让他早已挺立的阴茎射出一股精液。少年羞耻得想要用手臂挡住脸，想要蜷缩起身子，但这些动作被触手蛮横地制止了。下面的触手更是争抢着去吸取那点白灼，在触手的揉捏挤按，和后面不停歇的抽插中，佐助不情愿地发现…他…又硬了。

“嗯哈…..都给我…停下！”

当然是不会有触手会听他的，甚至恶意地将他摆出了更为羞耻的姿态。缠绕在手腕的触手终于放下，白皙的肤色衬得红痕更加狰狞和色情。佐助还没从暂时的“解脱”中晃过神来，立刻有触手让佐助虚握住它，然后进行了自慰似地抽插。少年的手臂还处于缺血的麻痹状态，几乎是一点感觉都没有。佐助怔怔地看着这淫乱怪异的一幕，竟一时不知该做出怎样的举动。

红肿的乳头几乎敏感到一碰就会流出白色的乳汁，触手甚至还会不怀好意地钻进那个小小的乳孔妄图汲取更多的乳液。抽出来之后奶汁简直像是迫不及待争先恐后地流了出来，经过少年漂亮的肌体和薄而富有弹性的腹肌，一直延伸到让他脸红心跳的地方。

双腿也被迫从M字型收回加紧，只是有一根粗壮的触手在两腿间磨蹭抽插，大腿根部细腻白皙的皮肤迅速地被磨得粉红，触手还不时蹭到性器，若有若无的快感让他抖抖索索地滴下泪，眼尾洇得嫣红，阴茎也吐出一点精水，哪想到细小的红色藤蔓竟刺进了马眼。佐助胡乱地挣扎摇头无力地抗拒，后穴两根藤蔓却是退了出去，突然没有东西在里面玩弄抽插的空虚，让少年像是被千万只蚂蚁咬噬般，“呜呜”地发出不满的呻吟。

“进…呜嗯…不要…”

情欲几乎把他的身体和理智一块儿燃烧殆尽，墨色的眼睛像是蓄满水的井，一眨就有眼泪掉下。清秀而艳丽的脸满是失神勾人的味道，压印不住呻吟的嘴微微张开，红艳的小舌像是在引诱着谁去亲吻。一只触手又进了那张泛着水光的嘴，抽插间唇被磨蹭地嫣红微肿。抵抗和羞耻感在凌辱间变成了委屈地呜咽。

“呜……”

少年情不自禁地收缩挤按穴内的媚肉让它们互相磨檫来自我抚慰，缓解那难以令人承受的空虚和情欲，甚至自主夹紧了在腿间磨蹭的触手，让它更能抚慰到双丸，让它能离后穴更近一点。他能感觉到自己的小穴湿滑一片，仿佛他在自动分泌什么液体，好迎接什么粗大的东西，方便它插进来。

“呜啊！哈…不……”

一根比之前两根触手都大不少的红藤直接插进了那像是在求爱似的后穴，几乎把里面撑得满满当当，除了一小点疼痛，佐助最能感觉到是铺天盖地的快感，潮水般将他推入欲望的深渊。穴内的媚肉讨好似的缠上那根能让佐助满心厌恶又满心欢喜的巨大触手。触手的每次冲击都是抽到最外面然后狠狠地插进去，股间满是湿淋淋的液体，抽插的时候咕啾咕啾的水声响在这个昏暗幽密的山洞里，交合处甚至打出水沫。狂风骤雨似的交合让他根本直不起腰，偏偏腰上的触手还是尽心尽责地抚慰着。他想放声呻吟，但又有触手含在嘴里，他不住地想用舌头抵住那根万恶的触手，含不住的涎液沿着嘴角蜿蜒到下巴滴落。曾经冷静锐利的漂亮眼睛因为难受和爱欲微微眯起，纤长的睫毛沾着泪水，像是被雨淋湿的蝴蝶翅膀般扑闪着。

“嗯…哈啊…呜……”

佐助被刺激得连脚趾都要蜷起，但不怀好意地触手分成好多只细长的，插进每根脚趾缝按摩挤弄，甚至有触手恶意地钻进踩脚袜的底部在脚心挤按搔痒…该死的这些东西怎么没把他的踩脚袜脱了！

佐助忿忿地发现这群邪恶的怪异的不知道用来干什么的生命力超强的生物把他的所有衣服都扒光了就只剩下双踩脚袜，这是什么癖好！他愤怒地想要踢走这些家伙，当然是不可能的。他只能被迫夹紧双腿来取悦这些触手，并承受触手给他带来的巨大的快感。有不少触手像是迷恋般地蹭着操弄着黑色的踩脚袜，可怜的袜子破了大大小小好几个洞，依然顽强地挂在腿上，白皙泛红的腿被衬得更加色情起来。

插在嘴里的触手又注射出一股甜腥味的液体，佐助猝不及防地呛得双目泛红，浑身颤抖，依然是无奈地喝了下去。触手这才算是满意地退出了那个被蹂躏得红肿媚艳的小嘴。还没等少年反应过来，在后穴里为所欲为的触手同样喷射出一股液体，浇在湿热并且不断瑟缩的肠壁上。堵住马眼的触手也抽离出来，佐助只觉得大脑像是烟花般地炸开，眼前白光一片，在无上的快感中射了出来。

“呃啊…！呜嗯…”

极致的高潮后佐助简直软得像一滩水，浑身都被抽干了力气，疲倦感沙子一般堆积在身体里，这下不仅头脑昏沉，四肢也提不起一点劲。让佐助料想不到的是，在后穴里作恶的触手，并没有立马抽离出来，反倒是在里面“产”下了卵状的东西。姑且称之为“卵”的异物不大不小，磕着柔软湿热的内壁竟有诡异的快感。佐助恐惧又兴奋得身体痉挛，幸好那根触手及时地退了出去，带出大片白色的液体，触手所产的卵也在这一过程中被带出了体外。

“呜…不要…不要…”

被过度使用的穴口酸肿嫣红，软而白的臀部满是淫水，秀气的性器虽然才堪堪泄过但仍然翘起，缠绕在上面的触手依旧不停地玩弄着。在大腿间磨蹭的触手终于舍得进入那个可怜的因快感瑟缩着的小穴，一挺而入，接着又是大力的抽插。

暧昧的呻吟和淫靡的水声回响在这个幽暗的山洞中，佐助觉得自己仿佛被丢进了另外一个世界，外在的所有东西也无法触及到，填满他的只有触手、快感，以及无尽的欲望。穴内的触手在喷射出热液后又产出卵，和上一次一样的，它依然被带出了体外。

佐助用他所剩无几的理智猜想那些触手困住而不杀他的原因可能是它们需要和其他生物交配，产卵，然后在外面孵化，产生新的触手。

他想得没错，可他低估了这些生命力极强的生物发育的速度。那些被带出体外的卵顷刻间就化作了新的触手，然后再次将他缠绕，和他交合。

“已经…不住..啊…”

佐助不知道自己被这些生物侵犯了多少次，但是快感不减。欲火焚身，他几乎在主动地迎合着触手的动作。无休止的进攻让他失去了所有精力，他恐惧地怀疑自己会不会以这样的丑态死在这个潮湿阴冷的山洞。

“不要…呜…杀了你们…！”

绝对不能就这样死去。

他晕倒在触手的顶弄中。

 

七代目漩涡鸣人意外地发现自己身处于一片湿淋淋的森林中。

这个森林确实很大，他一眼望去只能看到一棵棵高耸入云的树木。天空澄净得出奇，空气也有着奇妙的清甜气息，深绿的树叶滴着水，看来这里刚刚下了一场不小的雨。而鸣人前一秒正刚进入他和爱人共同居住的房子，后一秒周围的景象全变，很明显的，他穿越了。

虽然佐助说最近时空裂缝出现得有点频繁，但鸣人并没有想到自己有那么幸运能够亲身体味一下误入异空间的感觉。但这不是什么大问题，鸣人自信的想。他那和他一样神通广大的爱人会很快察觉到他发生了什么，然后马上带他回去。

在这之前，鸣人兴致勃勃地在森林里四处游走。清晨的雨后森林似一方净土，莺啼鸟啭，却显得这个地方更加幽静。

不过…鸣人停住了脚步。他敏感地开启了仙人模式，果不其然，他感应到了一股十分熟悉的查克拉就在离他不远的山洞里，分明就是佐助的查克拉！他向那个山洞飞奔。难道佐助遇到了什么危险？除了佐助，他还感知到了一大片极其浓郁的查克拉。

很快他便到了洞口，一把亮锃锃的剑随意地躺在地上。而鸣人一看就觉得大事不好，他记得这把剑给还是少年的他留下了惨烈的阴影。这分明是佐助少年时用过的草薙剑。可这把剑早该消失在四战时辉夜变换出的熔浆里…意思是，他漩涡鸣人穿越到少年时期了？

鸣人没再多想，立刻冲入了这个洞穴。在晨光和自己金色的妖狐裳的照耀下，他清楚地看见，他的佐助，昏迷在一片触手中。而那些邪恶的生物还在不停地玩弄着他，少年即使在昏迷中也抵抗不了无止境的快感，那张被蹂躏得艳红的嘴时不时地吐出难耐的呜咽声。鸣人气得几乎失去了理智，环绕在身周的金色查克拉实体立马向那群触手发起攻击，好在触手除了会吸收查克拉以外根本没什么攻击力，而鸣人最不缺的便是查克拉。何况处于这片茂盛的森林还有着许多自然能量，鸣人立刻就救回了佐助，仍是不解气得把所有触手都通通烧毁。

鸣人抱着仍然处于昏迷状态的佐助，确认那是十六岁的模样。少年的脸泛着红潮，全身也被情欲熏得粉红。黑发沾着不明的白色液体，纤长的睫毛挂着泪水不停地轻颤，通红的小嘴张着吐出灼热的气息。乳粒被蹂躏得红肿，乳孔甚至流着涓涓白液。鸣人又羞又恼不知该不该往下看，虽然他和自己那个世界的佐助对于交合之事已经熟稔得如吃饭喝水，但这个佐助怎么说也才十六岁，而十六岁的自己并没有拥有他。

果然还是先得给此时的佐助查克拉啊…被他抱着的少年软得像失了骨头，而他也确实感应到佐助的查克拉所剩无几。连忙将自己的查克拉输给佐助，鸣人小心翼翼地观察少年的表情。紧锁的眉头慢慢舒展，颤动的眼睫也慢慢平静，整张脸都柔和了下来。鸣人暗自松了口气，轻轻地将手贴在佐助光洁的额头上。

还是好烫。

鸣人甚至认真地思考起待会见到了真•他的佐助后要不要把十六岁的少年助带回他那个世界，毕竟怎么也不能让他挚爱的少年发着烧躺在这个山洞里。就在鸣人遐想之际，被他抱着的佐助醒了过来，然后向前一发力，竟把鸣人压在了身下。

鸣人吓得差点跳起来。佐助迅速用双手压住鸣人的，双腿跪张开放在鸣人的腰两侧，然后低下头，居高临下地看着鸣人的眼睛。

鸣人不敢发力，怕少年佐助磕着碰着。少年的眼睛像是起雾的湖，湖光潋滟，鸦羽般的睫毛颤了颤，佐助的头与鸣人的挨得更近了。鸣人被这双眼看得脸红心跳，额上都快渗出汗来，嘴巴张开又合上几次，不知道此时该说什么。终于，在他上面的佐助发了声。

“鸣人…？”

“是我…佐助。”

从发干的喉咙里滚出来的话语低沉沙哑得自己都快认不出。少年好像极轻地笑了一笑，嘴角弯起一个撩人的弧度又立马消失不见。他低下头，亲吻了鸣人的额头。

“吊车尾的。”

鸣人只觉得全身的血液都要往头上灌，恐怕温度比佐助低不了多少。佐助偏偏移走了压住他的手，转而用微凉的手指细细描摹鸣人的眉毛嘴唇脸颊，那张艳红的嘴差点贴上鸣人的，又迟疑地略过又往下，轻吻下巴，舔咬喉结。那只灵巧的手一路向下，煽风点火，之后拉开了鸣人的裤链，还没来得及阻止，佐助就含住了鸣人肿胀的性器。

如果说佐助之前的挑逗只是在点燃火柴，那么现在他做的事便是把火柴丢进繁盛的森林里。佐助慢慢地舔过柱身，连双丸也有好好品尝到，轻咬吮吸，然后含住头盖，舌尖坏心眼地来回扫过马眼，再努力地往下吞，双手也不停地上下套弄着鸣人的。鸣人立起上半身，只觉得脑袋里哪根线断了，脸上还保持着滑稽的惊讶表情，蓝色的眼睛直愣愣地望着勤奋的佐助，发现那只本想推开佐助的右手抚着他的头发，甚至不自觉向下按，想让佐助吃得更深一点。

“佐助…等一下…我们…不…”

为什么你这么熟练啊！七代目火影心态全崩，是大蛇丸干的吗？还是之前那些触手做的好事？！明明他四战后和佐助第一次天雷勾地火的时候两个人兴奋又慌张到不行！鸣人哄了好一会儿佐助才勉强答应帮他口的啊，而且那个时候非常青涩啊！不对啊，为什么这个还要年轻的佐助技术这么好？！

鸣人看着佐助因为卖力地吞咽而眼角泛出的生理泪水，唇瓣被磨蹭地更加红艳，含不住的涎液从嘴角流到下巴尖滴落。而且，实在是太舒服了，加上视觉上的冲击，鸣人差点就那么泄了出来。

可是佐助在他离高潮还差一点的时候退了出来，然后直起腰，向前挪了挪，单手握着鸣人被涎液和淫液浸得湿滑的炽热，慢慢坐了下来，鸣人的性器就这么捅进了少年的小穴。

“啊…鸣…鸣人…抱我…”

佐助向前一顷，滚烫的身体就贴近了鸣人。双手也楼上鸣人的脖子，尖俏的下巴抵在一边的肩膀上，喘着气断断续续地说着。佐助的头发搔弄着鸣人的脖颈，求爱的话语也轻得像挠痒。鸣人大脑当机了一阵，才发觉身体已经诚实地听从了佐助的指令。

他的双手揉弄着少年软白的沾着淫水的臀瓣，性器抽插间搅出少儿不宜的淫靡水声。佐助秀气的阴茎也挺立着，两人的腹部贴得很紧，他的性器也随着抽插的动作磨着腹部，兴奋欢愉地吐着淫液，两人的腹肌都滑腻一片了。佐助被顶弄得快乐地叫出泣音，抱着鸣人背部的手也胡乱地扣抓出一道道红痕。这点疼痛对于鸣人来说并不算什么，但他被佐助白皙的肩膀上黑色的咒印气着了，偏偏要惩罚他。于是他也舔咬着佐助咒印的那个地方，揉着臀部的手也变成了拍打。

“呜呜！鸣人…哈啊…你…！”

清脆的拍打声伴着黏腻的水声，佐助感觉到臀部火辣辣地一阵疼痛，肩上那个地方也被别人舔咬，恼羞成怒，却被鸣人顶弄得说不出话。姗姗来迟的羞耻感终于吞噬了他的心，但他不肯承认的是，自己竟然在鸣人粗暴的动作下，感受到了更加强烈的快感。那点被拍打的疼痛也只是给这场热辣的性事煽风浇油，直教他臣服在原始的冲动下，滔天的欲望里。

“大笨…蛋...啊…混蛋嗯…吊车尾……！”

鸣人满意地听着佐助的像是要哭出来一般的呻吟，他保证在他身上扭着腰失去矜持的少年此时肯定爽翻了，他的指尖在鸣人背上刮得越用力，他就打得越响。白皙的臀瓣马上变得粉红，然后更加红艳。他的后穴也因为疼痛的欢愉咬得更厉害，好像在表示主人的欢迎。鸣人坏心眼地朝着佐助耳边笑道：

“很舒服吗？”

声音被情欲灼烧得低哑。

“…不…不是…啊…！”

佐助艰难地吐出几个字，摇了摇头。

“你刚才为什么这么熟练？和谁学的？”

鸣人凑得更近了些，性感沙哑的男低音震颤着少年的耳膜。

“呜…没…我没有…”

“还说谎！”鸣人假装怒道，用力地拍了下佐助的屁股，“让我猜猜…是大蛇丸？”

佐助这下只能发出甜腻的叫喊，情欲冲昏了头脑，击软了身子，摇头是他唯一能表达防抗的动作。

“…不是？还能是谁？”鸣人偏偏作坏，硬是要问出个所以然，更加用力地打了一下。佐助仅能发出细小的呜咽，连摇头都有点费力了。

见少年被欺负得实在可怜，鸣人收起了他一肚子的坏水。手慢慢移开了被他打得微肿红热的臀部，然后往后游走，抚摸大腿外侧的白嫩的皮肤，直到他触到了一个较为粗糙的东西。

……嗯？

鸣人低头一看。

这分明是一条破出好几个大洞的袜子！

残破的黑色袜子挂在白皙细腻的腿上，一种被凌虐的美感相当能激起人的保护欲和施虐欲。鸣人的大脑险些再次当机，但他突然忆起，十六岁的佐助，确实是有穿踩脚袜的。

佐助的双腿紧紧缠着鸣人的腰，鸣人用手搂着佐助的背向前倾倒，视角转换，这次换鸣人居高临下了。

佐助用那双泪眼朦胧的眼睛望着他，眼角眉梢都漾出情欲和快意，嫣红的嘴还在发出淫荡的呻吟，鸣人想到之前佐助迟疑地略过了他的嘴，孩子气地想要报复回去。于是他扣住佐助的下巴，吻上了那双唇。佐助呜呜地发出抗拒的呻吟，双手软软地抵在鸣人的胸前，可鸣人只想把它蹂躏得更糟，用手抵住少年的后脑勺，不断加深着这个吻。

唇齿交缠，鸣人放开时还有银丝相连。爱也好，恨也好，他们的羁绊是永远斩不断的。

“我爱你，佐助。”

鸣人亲吻着少年的嘴角，可少年并没有回应。

果然还是太早了，鸣人有点失落。确实，十六岁的佐助，在自己的记忆里都是孤傲冷淡得如天上月山间雪，高贵得好像是世外神物。这样的少年，却是陷在黑暗的旋涡里，内心燃着复仇的黑炎，挥剑想要斩断与外界的联系。

但他不会让少年坠落深渊的。

因为他是那个唯一。

鸣人立起身来加快冲刺，意外地看到佐助自己正在玩弄挺在胸前的乳粒。乳白色的奶液不停地从乳孔流出，见鸣人在看自己的胸口，佐助羞耻地转过了头，手指却忘了停下来。

鸣人笑着拿开佐助的手，伏身舔了上去，吮吸轻咬，戳刺小小的乳孔，揉捏胸部。佐助不能自制地媚叫出声，声音也有点沙哑了，却像羽毛般搔到了七代目的心。甘甜的乳液涓涓地流出，粗糙的舌苔舔过红肿敏感的乳头，佐助的眼泪哆哆嗦嗦地像乳液般的流，他双手交叉挡在脸上，身体不住地轻颤。鸣人虽然对触手袭击佐助一事愤恨不平，但这样可爱的佐助，他也不曾见到过。

“佐助的奶，就让我来喝干净吧。”

说着又是一阵玩弄和舔舐，在最后鸣人重重地吮吸了一下后，佐助随着他最高声的呻吟达到了高潮。

高潮后的小穴不仅敏感还在不住地痉挛，鸣人将佐助大腿掰开握着他的大腿对着小穴一阵冲刺，穴内的媚肉殷勤地包裹着他的性器。鸣人拿开佐助挡在脸前的手臂，亲吻遍眉梢眼角，再用力抽插几十下，终于在佐助的后穴里泄了出来。

灼烫的精液浇在内壁上，佐助无声地再一次经历了高潮，然后眼前一黑，体力不支地又昏迷了过去。失去意识的前一秒还想着这个旋涡鸣人，怎么这么可恶又这么粘人。

好像确实做得太过火了……鸣人退出温柔湿热的好像还在挽留着他的小穴，白色的精液争先恐后地从红肿的小穴里流出，看得连鸣人都红透了脸。

同样红透了脸的，还有另外一个大人。

“完事了？”

身着黑色披风的宇智波佐助走到两人旁边。

“哇啊啊啊佐助你怎么来了！啊啊不是我是说你终于来了！不对佐助你听我解释我说！”

衣裳凌乱的七代目身忙脚乱地朝佐助比划，完全忘记自己刚刚把大宝贝从身下的少年的身体里抽了出来，巨鸟在佐助面前一晃一晃。

“……先把衣服穿好。”

七代目火影连忙把裤子拉链拉好，然后拉上衣服的拉链，想了想还是把落在地上的火影披风盖在了全身赤裸的少年身上。

“把他清理干净。”

漩涡鸣人照做不误，抱着少年就往最近的一条河边跑。清理的过程是挺羞耻的，但少年睡得挺老实，可能是太累了，他任由着鸣人的动作，连呻吟都没有发出。把少年全身上下洗干净之后鸣人马上又抱着他返回了山洞。

宇智波佐助看着虽然满是全身情爱的痕迹但是干净的少年心情复杂，然后从自己的披风里拿出了几样东西。鸣人目瞪口呆，那东西分明是，一套属于十六岁的佐助的新的衣服！佐助帮助昏迷的少年穿上衣服，因为只有一只手不是很方便，鸣人很积极地搭了手。最后佐助撑开少年闭着的一只眼，使用了什么瞳术。

“你在干什么啊佐助？”鸣人好奇地问道。

“帮他消除记忆。”

“噢噢…”鸣人莫名觉得有点失落。

“他是个复仇者。”佐助轻轻地把他在洞口捡到的草薙剑放在少年旁边，看着他安静的睡颜，伸出两指点了点他的额头。

“不过之后的他会属于之后的你，之后的你会属于之后的他。”

“就像我们一样。”

身着黑色披风的宇智波佐助站了起来，对鸣人露出一个浅浅的笑。

“走了。”

七代目很害羞地跟着佐助走出洞穴，片刻才意识到：

“佐助我们把他一个人留在那里真的好吗？！！”

“没关系。”佐助说道。

“可是他之前好像在发烧诶…而且他最开始还在洞穴里呜呜嗯？！！！”

漩涡鸣人被宇智波佐助捂住了嘴。

“我说了没关系。”宇智波佐助的脸绯红，“我知道的。”

在被传送回家后神经大条的漩涡鸣人才明白佐助的意思，不过那都是后话了。

Fin.


End file.
